To See Lucy
by Dani Charlie
Summary: Lucy's family (except her Dad) come to visit her in Chicago a few days early as a surprise - with an unexpected deviation in the plans.
1. To See Lucy - Part 1: Cars & Siblings

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters (Except Dean, Linda, Lyndsaie, Lisa, Lenore, Lowden, and Lorianne); I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Prologue:

Lucy Knight's family is coming for a visit from Palm Beach, Florida.She's been really nervous – and surprised when her mother said they were coming a week earlier.

Also: I wrote this prior to Lucy's death.This is AU to any of the episodes about Lucy's death & her mother's visit to the ER.

Lucy's family:

Dean Xander Knight, age 48 – Lucy's father – brown hair, brown eyes, 6' 3", 204 Lbs.

Linda Joan Knight, age 47 – Lucy's mother – blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 8", 152 Lbs.

(Lucy Avea Knight, age 23 – eldest knight child)

Lyndsaie Ruse Knight, age 16 – golden-brown hair, hazel-blue eyes, 5' 0", 110 Lbs.

Lisa Kloe Knight, age 11 – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, 4' 6", 87 Lbs.

Lenore Mery Knight, age 7 – dark brown hair, blue eyes, 3' 10", 73 Lbs.

Lois Bobi Knight, age 5 ½ - dark brown hair, brown eyes, 3' 2", 46 Lbs.

Lowden Jett Knight, age 3 – sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes, 2' 10", 32 Lbs.

Lorianne Juli Knight, age 11 mon. – reddish-brown hair, hazel-green eyes, 1' 11", 20 ¾ Lbs.

***

# To see Lucy

## Part One

***

# Wednesday Night – 9:56 pm

"So when do we get to meet the wonderful Knight family?"Dr. John Carter teased, taking another bite of his pizza.

23 yr. old, 3rd year med student, Lucy Avea Knight looked up at her superior, "For the sixth time, you get to meet my mom, my sisters, and Lowden on Friday.My dad will be here Sunday."

"A bit anxious, Lucy?" Dr. Kerry Weaver asked.

Lucy looked at the people assembled at the ER desk.Since it was a relatively slow night, Jerry had ordered pizza and calzones from the place down the street.After it had arrived, everyone took a slice and gathered around to hear stories of Lucy's family.

John looked at Kerry; "Actually, this is the calmest she's been since Linda called to say they were coming two days early."

Lucy grabbed another slice of pizza and peeled the cheese off, while glaring at John.

"That's the fourth piece you've had tonight." Dr. Douglas Ross pointed out, as Lucy took a bite of the de-cheesed pizza.

"I know.Once my mother gets here, She'll be making me eat tofu and broccoli again.I have to eat as much junk food as possible before then." She said, before taking another bite.

"So you were one of those no broccoli kids." Nurse Carol Hathaway said, looking at Lucy.

"Yes.Same as Lyndsaie."

Dr. Mark Greene turned around, "We've got seven people on their way in.Only the teenage driver was restrained.ETA is five minutes."

"Okay, let's go!" Kerry yelled, and the team scattered.

# Wednesday Night – 10:11 pm

The doctors had reassembled at the ambulance bay door after assignments were handed out.

Lucy looked at John, "So there's six people – six female, one male – aged forty-seven through one year on their way here.And we have the male, right?"

"Lucy." Mark said, making his way through the throng of people, "I need to talk to you – Now."

Before Mark could continue, the EMTs rushed in to the ER with the first victim.

"16 year old female, restrained driver."

Lucy looked at the girl, "Lyndsaie?"

"Lucy!"Lyndsaie Rose Knight cried as she was ushered into a room.

"Lyndsaie!" Lucy yelled as Mark grabbed her.

"Lucy, listen to me! Your mother was bringing your sisters and Lowden early – to surprise you.The van was hit head-on and Lyndsaie was the only one wearing a seatbelt." Mark said, holding on to Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy wriggled out of Mark's grip and ran over to the gurney that had just arrived, "Lisa. Lisa Kloe, look at me." She said, holding back tears.

Lisa rolled her eyes, and tried to focus on Lucy, "Ucy?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, Lis. It's Lucy Avea." She managed a smile.Lucy looked at the next person who was being brought in.She kissed Lisa, and then latched on to the next gurney, "Lowden."

The three year old smiled at Lucy, "Lu-Lu."

"Hi, Denny." Lucy heard the doors fly open again – another had arrived, "Denny, I'll be right back, kay?"

Lowden nodded and watched as Lucy stopped running to catch the next victim.

Lucy looked at the baby, "Lorianne." Lucy looked at the EMT and listened to him closely.

"Possible brain damage.No pupil reaction."  
"You aren't going to get any reaction – She's blind!" She said, looking at Doug.

Lucy heard yelling and looked back at the door.

"I want to talk to my daughter! Her name is Lucy Knight! Get her!"

Lucy grabbed her mother's arm, "Mama."

"Lucy.Where are your sisters?Where's Lowden?"

"They're here, Mom.Everyone but Lonnie and Lois - they'll be here soon though."

"Okay." Linda relaxed, allowing Mark to take her into a room.

Finally, a moment of silence fell upon Lucy.She thought about each of her siblings in that moment.Lyndsaie's first word, Lowden's first steps, Lois' first dance recital.

And then the ER doors flew open again, and the last two of the Knight children entered Cook County General Hospital.

# Thursday Morning – 2:09 am

"Geez, Lucy.You look horrendous, and since when do you take your coffee black?" John asked, walking into the lounge.

"Thanks a lot and since last night."Lucy said, drinking more of the coffee, "This is the first time since I can remember that anything like this has happened.None of them have had more then a broken leg or a sprained ankle.How am I going to explain to my mother that Lisa and Lowden may never walk again or that Lonnie might never leave here?" Lucy said, sniffling, as tears slipped down her face.

John sat down next to her; "We are doing everything possible to stop that from happening.Lonnie will go back to school, Lisa will go back to helping Lorianne learn to walk, and Lowden will go back to chasing his sisters around the house."

Lucy just tiredly laid her head on John's shoulder, "I still haven't called my father."

"Come on." John stood up and took Lucy's hand, "I'll help you."

Lucy followed John the few steps to the phone, hesitated, but picked up the handset from the cradle.She cautiously dialed the number and looked at John as she held it to her ear.

John waited a minute before asking, "Did he pick up yet?"

Lucy sighed, "Just the answering machine.It picks up after two rings."She waited for the beep, Then began, "Dad, It's Lucy Avea.I'm at the hospital, and Mom would've wanted me to…Daddy!"

"What is it?" John asked impatiently.

She covered the mouthpiece and looked at John, "He picked up."

John nodded, and watched as she uncovered the phone.

"Daddy, could you listen to a friend of mine for a minute?" She paused, and then handed the phone to John.

He took it, took a deep breath, and then began, "Mr. Knight, I'm sorry to wake you.This is Dr. Carter." Lucy heard muffled speaking and a smile spread across John's face, "Yes, I'm the doctor Lucy's been training under in the ER.Mr. Knight," More muffled speaking, "Okay, Dean.There's been an accident involving your wife and children." John paused to listen to Dean, "I will tell Lucy, but it would be best if you came.Your wife did ask one of our doctors to call you." He paused again, "Lyndsaie was driving and was the only one wearing a seatbelt.They were hit head-on and three of the children – Lisa, Lenore, and Lorianne – were thrown through the windshield, because they were in the passenger seat.Lowden and Linda were in the back seats, and when the van was thrown backward by the impact, it hit a telephone pole.Lowden and Lisa have shown signs of spinal cord damage.Lorianne and Lenore are unresponsive right now.Lois, Lowden, and Lyndsaie are the only two that are talking and reacting as of now." John looked at Lucy.She was crying softly, so her father wouldn't hear, but John knew she was about to go hysterical, "Dean, I have to go." He paused again, "Thank You." John hung up.

He turned to Lucy, who was now bawling her eyes out.He wrapped her in his arms and hoped he could bring her some comfort, "It's okay, Lucy. It's okay."

# Thursday Morning – 7:33 am

Lucy wandered over to the ER desk, coffee cup in hand.

"You really should get some sleep, Lucy.You have been up since early yesterday." Doug said, watching her sip the coffee again.

"Actually, I just woke up.I was sleeping in the lounge."

"Did you call your father yet?" He asked, seriously.

"Yeah.Carter talked to him.He's gonna jump the next flight to Chicago from Palm Beach."

"Have you gone to see any of them yet?"

"No.I have no clue who to see first or how to tell my mom about Lori or Denny or Lonnie or Lis." Lucy sipped her coffee again.

"Why don't you just go talk to Lyndsaie?She, Lowden, and Lois are sharing a room, so you can see the three of them at the same time.Besides, aren't you just a little curious why Lyndsaie was driving?"

Lucy smiled and frowned at the same time, "I have an idea why.I'll be back in a little while."

# Thursday morning – 7:41 am

Lucy knocked on the door, "Good Morning."

Lyndsaie, Lowden, and Lois looked away from what they were doing, "It's about time!" They said in unison.

"You three were always good at that."

Lyndsaie smiled, "Dr. Ross said he'd be directing you this way."Lyndsaie pushed herself up further.

Lucy sat down on Lowden's bed, " That's a nice picture, Denny. Who's the angel for?"

"Lisa and Lori and Lonnie." He said, writing the three girl's names at the bottom of the paper in pink.

"You know what?I think that was a good idea.I bet they'll love it when they wake up."

Lowden smiled, "I think so too."

Lucy looked at her sixteen-year old sister, "So are you going to tell me why you were driving?"

Lyndie smiled, and leaned over the bed to her bag of clothes on the floor.She pulled out her mangled, bloodied jeans, and then put her hand in to her back jeans pocket, "I spent sixty dollars on these jeans two days ago – I wonder if I could weasel that money out of Mom." She pulled her hand back out from the pocket, her thin wallet in her hand.She opened it, and pulled out a laminated card, "I got my learner's just after thanksgiving vacation.John took my picture eight times before he decided he liked this one best."

Lucy took the card, and looked at the picture.Lyndsaie's golden-brown hair was still in the little braids she'd gotten in Cancun, her usually hazel-blue eyes were crystal blue, and her skin was a rich tan, "I remember getting my learner's.John's father, Joel, took my picture.I was lucky though – Joel only took mine five times." Lucy handed it back to her.

Lyndie looked at her sister, "So, has anyone asked about the short stuff's somewhat unusual name?" she asked, as Lowden stuck his tongue out at her.She looked at Lois, who snickered.

"I just told them it was a parent thing, and no asked."

Lyndie snickered, "What about the unusual spelling of my name?"

"I came up with it, so they were teasing me for a day about how strange I must've been at seven.They did enjoy the different spellings of our middle names.Especially mine and Lois'."

Lois smiled, "Everyone likes my middle name."

"So, are any of you hungry?" Lucy asked, as John came in.Putting his finger to his lips, He snuck up behind the eldest Knight child.

"Boo."

Lucy jumped and let out a scream, "Carter!Why are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I figured it'd be fun."

Lyndsaie looked at the two adults, "So this is John Carter."

"Lyndsaie…" Lucy warned.

"I'm not saying a word." The teen yawned.

Lucy looked at John and then back at the children, "Well, since you guys are so obviously tired, we'll leave." Lucy grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"G'night, Luce."

"Night, Lyndie."

# Thursday – 8:02 am

"So how's the family?" Doug asked, as Lucy sat down at the desk to write something on a piece of paper.

Lucy looked at the doctor, "Lyndsaie, Lois, and Lowden are pretty much okay.I talked to my mother after my siblings and she's okay." Lucy frowned, "I haven't worked up the courage to see my sisters."

"Take your time with the other three, Lucy.They aren't exactly going to look like normal."

"I know." Lucy sighed.She looked at the clock – it was 8:05 and she still had to go see them.She looked at her shoes as she remembered how the entire house was up and ready for work or school by eight o' five.Lyndsaie would check her e-mail, while the younger ones would eat breakfast and Lucy would still be getting dressed – except when she was here in Chicago, which meant that at eight o' five, Lyndsaie would call long distance to check on the med student.Lucy smiled at the thought of the last phone call she'd gotten from her sister.

"Lucy.Earth to Lucy." A familiar voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts – Lyndsaie.

"Lyndsaie!What are you doing down here?" Lucy panicked.

Lyndie laughed at her sister, "Checking on my zoned-out sister.You okay?"

"Yeah.I'm fine.However, if Carter catches you and I talking here, we'll both be dead meat.Come on." Lucy got up to take her sister back to her room, but Lyndsaie wouldn't move."Come on, Lyndie."

Lyndie shook her head, "I want to see our sisters, Lucy.I want to see Lorianne, Lenore, and Lisa.I don't care what they look like right now and I don't care of they won't know we're there.I just want to see them."

Lucy looked at her sixteen-year old sister, "Are you sure?"

Lyndie nodded her head, "Yes."  
Lucy nodded her head, and the two walked over to the elevator.

# Thursday – 8:12 am

Lyndsaie pushed open the door to the hospital room.Lowden's angel picture had been taped to the door, so Lucy and Lyndsaie knew they were at the right room – unfortunately.

Lucy cringed at the sight before her.Two cribs and a bed were lined up neatly in the room, wired and tubes flowing from the sides to the machines.Lisa was barely recognizable underneath all the bandages, as was Lenore.Lorianne was the only one whose face wasn't wrapped up, but her usually chubby body appeared thin to the two people and her currently emerald-green eyes, though sightless, seemed to pierce their souls.

Lyndsaie put her finger in the baby's hand and smiled at the infant.Lori smirked and closed her eyes – she knew who was there now.

Lucy smiled at her sisters, and walked over to Lisa.The eleven-year old seemed to disappear beneath the medical equipment.The older Knight looked at her sister, afraid to move any of the equipment that was Lisa's lifeline right now. Lucy looked lovingly at her sister, sighed, and walked over to Lonnie.

Lonnie was either sleeping or in a drug induced coma – Lucy didn't know.But that didn't matter as she looked at the child.Lonnie had always been bubbling over with energy and love.Now she seemed the frailest of the people in the room, which brought tears to the older child's eyes."Lonnie." Lucy said, as she leaned as close to the seven-year old's ear, "I'm here, Lon.I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

Dani Charlie

[Cassie_Jamie@usa.net][1]

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Correction

PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!

   [1]: mailto:Cassie_Jamie@usa.net



	2. To See Lucy - Part 2: Fathers & Cancer

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters (Except Dean, Linda, Lyndsaie, Lisa, Lenore, Lowden, and Lorianne); I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Prologue:

Lucy Knight's family is coming for a visit from Palm Beach, Florida.She's been really nervous – and surprised when her mother said they were coming a week earlier.

Also: I wrote this prior to Lucy's death.This is AU to any of the episodes about Lucy's death & her mother's visit to the ER.

Lucy's family:

Dean Xander Knight, age 48 – Lucy's father – brown hair, brown eyes, 6' 3", 204 Lbs.

Linda Joan Knight, age 47 – Lucy's mother – blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 8", 152 Lbs.

(Lucy Avea Knight, age 23 – eldest knight child)

Lyndsaie Ruse Knight, age 16 – golden-brown hair, hazel-blue eyes, 5' 0", 110 Lbs.

Lisa Kloe Knight, age 11 – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, 4' 6", 87 Lbs.

Lenore Mery Knight, age 7 – dark brown hair, blue eyes, 3' 10", 73 Lbs.

Lois Bobi Knight, age 5 ½ - dark brown hair, brown eyes, 3' 2", 46 Lbs.

Lowden Jett Knight, age 3 – sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes, 2' 10", 32 Lbs.

Lorianne Juli Knight, age 11 mon. – reddish-brown hair, hazel-green eyes, 1' 11", 20 ¾ Lbs.

***

# To see Lucy

## Part Two

***

# Thursday – 9:46 am

Lyndsaie dried her eyes and looked up at the doctor before her, "Dr. Ross!" She said, surprised.She smacked Lucy in the back, as the med student shut the door and looked up at Doug.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping, and Dr. Carter is looking for you." He said, a serious look on his face.

Lucy managed a smile, "We just came to see them."

Doug nodded his head.He understood – Lucy and Lyndsaie were the two eldest and they need to know if their siblings were okay.He would've done the same thing.

"I'll take her back to her room.Come on, Lyndie." The elder Knight said, putting a protective arm around her sister, and walking away.

-*-*-

# Thursday – 10:16 am

Lucy walked into the room.Lyndsaie looked up, tears down her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, instant concern and fear filling her.

Lyndsaie looked at the two children she was sharing the room with, and then began to speak, "Lucy.I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Lucy sat down on the bed at her sister's feet.

"You know about three weeks ago, when I had to go in for that test, because I had that stomach ache for three days straight?" Lyndie asked, brushing away the new tears that came down her cheeks.

"Yeah.Mom called and said it was nothing."

Lyndie shook her head, "No.We…I didn't want to worry you.I mean you have all this stuff to deal with already.I told her to tell you that."

"So?" Lucy asked.She was becoming scared now that something was seriously wrong with her sister, her best friend.

"The test said that I have…" Lyndie paused to gather herself, "It said that I have cancer. It's the reason that I've been having all those pains.It's basically a tumor that's engulfing my uterus and it's going to enter my bloodstream."

Lucy blinked back tears.Her sister was dying."It's a tumor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it has to be removed.Dr. Miller had to schedual you for surgery."

Lyndie shook her head, "Dad has to sign this form.He hasn't done it."

-*-*-

# Thursday – 10:32 pm

Doug sat down next to John, Kerry, and Carol.They'd all gone down to eat something while on break, though they had another motive – to get away from Lucy, so they could discuss the Knight family.

"You know, she's been acting more protective since they got here.She wants to be with everyone of them at once and when she can't get to the next room fast enough, she gets really upset." John said, shoving a fork of salad into his mouth.

"I've never seen her like this." Carol added, reaching for the carton of milk on Doug's tray.

Lucy walked over, "Hey." She grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hey." They four doctor replied, in perfect unison.

The twenty-three year old turned to John, "Lyndie wants to know if you want to come see her, and Denny wants to see you." She finished, now looking at Doug.

"Why not?If she's anything like you, I'd enjoy being around her." John said, hoping to say something more caring then usual.

"Sure." Doug said, sipping his coffee, "So, when's your dad getting here?"

Lucy tensed up noticeably, and then forced herself to relax.

"Something wrong?" Kerry asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah.Everything's fine.Why do you ask?You know what, I should go check on Lyndie and Denny and Lois.I'll see you later." Lucy said, quickly.She got up and walked back toward the cafeteria door.

The four doctors watched her, concerned for the young adult.Each was worried that Lucy was hiding something – something important.However, Doug looked at the others, thinking he knew what the problem was – but he couldn't have been more off.

-*-*-

# Friday – 11:06 am

Lucy sighed, walking into the hospital's front door.John Carter had forced her to take a few hours away from CCG, so she could think about things, but now she was returning in the same mood as before.She was currently cursing her father silently.How he could let his sister get sick and die was beyond her.Lyndie was only sixteen.She still had her life.

So deep in thought, Lucy didn't hear John's calls, and she walked straight into Kerry.

"Dr. Weaver!I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, helping Kerry to her feet.

"It's okay, Lucy." Kerry said, "What's wrong?"

Lucy gave her a sideways look, and then looked into the mirror Carol had suddenly shoved into the student's hand.She looked at her face, noticing the red streaks on her face and her puffy, pink eyes.Lucy looked at her hair, seeing that she hadn't brushed it – just merely pulled it back."Nothing's wrong." Was all she said, before walking off toward the elevator.

"We've gotta talk to her." Doug said, as the other doctors gathered around.

"Has her father arrived yet?" Mark asked, as John walked over.

"No.He hasn't even called her." The doctor said to the rest, "I was just upstairs talking to Linda.Apparently, there's a story behind Lucy and Lyndsaie that their father isn't too proud of.He isn't going to come as long as Lyndsaie's one of the ones hurt."

"What story?" Carol asked.

"I don't know.That's all she said.In her words, 'There's more to my eldest daughters past then you know of, Dr. Carter.Their father isn't going to come as long as they are among the injured.'"Carter wanted to continue, but an emergency was rushed in and the team spread out.

# Friday – 12:34 pm

Lyndsaie stood up and walked out of the room.Both Lois and Lowden were asleep, so she felt like escaping to see Lucy.The sixteen-year old had always been close to Lucy, and now that they were living in two different places, Lyndie wanted to spend as much time as possible with her sister.Lyndie snuck down the hallway to the elevator and pushed the button for the ER.

When the doors opened, Lyndie was face-to-face with Dr. Ross.

"Do you have radar on the brain or something?" Lyndie asked, playfully.

"Maybe.Maybe you're just real good at finding me." Doug replied, smiling, "Now as I recall you were supposed to be sleeping."

"Sleep?In the middle of the day?" She paused, "But then again doctors sleep whenever, right?Welps, I came looking for my sister.I just want to talk to her."

Doug nodded, "I promise that I won't tell."

"Thanks." Lyndie said, smiling, before walking toward her sister.

Lucy looked up at Lyndie, as she walked over, "I thought you sleeping."

Lyndie grinned, "You and Dr. Ross must have your brains working on the same wavelength."

"Huh?"  
"Never mind.So, do you want to do something with me?" Lyndie asked, smiling.

Lucy looked at her sister, "Depends."

"Welps, I wanna have one of our races."

"No." Lucy said, a tone of finality in her voice, "Not in three million years."

Lyndie pouted, "Aw, come on, Luce!I'm not that sick."

Lucy looked at her sister, and sighed, before putting down her book, "Alright – but if I get in trouble, you're taking the wrap."

"Fine wit' me." Lyndsaie got in the position of a runner.

Lucy copied the example, and began to count off, "1…2…"

Lyndsaie ran off, followed by Lucy and the two headed down the hall.All the personnel watched in delight, while the girls reached a point, and turned around.Each took off, same as before, and ran as fast as possible.Before reaching the end, though, Lyndie crumbled to the floor, gripping her stomach in pain.

Lucy heard a thud and turned around to see what had fallen.She ran over, seeing it was her sister that had fallen, followed by Kerry, John, and Doug.

"It hurts, Lucy." Was all Lyndsaie said, before becoming unconscious.

Doug and John were quick to pick her up off the floor – and nearly threw her in the air, because she was so light.Doug grabbed her body from John, and made his way to one of the empty rooms.He laid her down on the bed, before looking at Lucy, who's facial expression was a mix of fear, hatred, sadness, and love.The doctor walked out of the room to join the other two and the med student.

"What was that?" He asked, trying to not sound as though he was mad.

Lucy just looked in the room at her sister, her eyes transfixed on the form.Lyndsaie seemed so frail to her, and she was sure that if anyone touched Lyndie, the teen would break.Lucy ignored the three doctors and walked into the room.She stopped at the side of the bed, undid the side bars, so she could get in, and she laid down beside her sister.She laid there stroking the soft golden-brown hair, which Lyndie usual responded to, but Lyndie wasn't responding to Lucy's touch.Instead, Lyndie was sweating and her face was contorted in pain.

"Lucy." John said, getting her attention.He was standing beside the bed, looking at the twenty-three year old, who was now crying.

"She's dying.She has Cancer." Lucy paused to get her bearings, and then went on, "Dad…Dad won't let her have the surgery.There's this form that both parents have to sign to get consent.I don't know why.He…He won't sign it."

John looked at her, eyes wide in shock.Had he just heard that a father wasn't allowing his child to get something she needed to continue living?He looked at Lyndie.Lucy was attached to her, and the stories he'd heard about her were something he'd enjoyed hearing.The antics and troublemaking had made her sound so happy – so healthy – and she had, to him, sounded like a caring, wonderful, typical teenager with a great future – like Lucy.How anyone could deny her her own future was beyond him."That's why your father isn't here."

Lucy nodded her head.She shut her eyes against the new torrent of tears.She hated her father.She hated him more then anything in the world.He had always been less loving to her and Lyndie, but this wasn't right.He was trying to kill her sister, as far as Lucy was concerned – and she hated him.

-*-*-

# Friday – 9:16 pm

The last nine hours had been a blur for Lucy.Lyndie's secret was told, Lorianne had gotten worse, and her father had decided to make his appearance – much to everyone's dismay.Lucy had had a hard time keeping herself away from him, and keeping him away from Lyndie.She didn't trust him anywhere near her dying sister.

"Lucy.You look so tired, come on.I'll take you home." John said, softly.

Lucy jumped, even at the kind voice he was using, "No.I want to stay here.I don't want him to get near Lyndie."

John sat down beside Lucy, and sucked in a deep breath, "What did he do to you, Lucy?"

She thought about what he'd been asking, and then replied, "He didn't hurt me physically, Carter.He just held out longer on things for us, and he'd pay less attention to us.He never really loved us the way he loved Denny and our sisters, didn't say kind things to us, ignored us.He abused us emotionally and mentally, but never physically." She said, "And I guess the fact that I know it was abuse kinda makes it okay.I know it wasn't true, and so does Lyndie."

He looked at her for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"As long as I'm near her, he won't go into her room.I'm staying." She said, answering his first question.

"I understand." He paused, "You know that this could be the thing that can get him away from her.If your mother knows about this, she could press charges."

"She'd never do that.She loves him.Lyndie and I have lived with him, we'll be okay.I just…want her to get that surgery.I don't want to lose my sister." Lucy began to cry, and she latched on to John, who held her close and hoped to God that she'd be okay.

-*-*-

# Friday – 11:51 pm

John walked into Linda Knight's room.The woman was happily watching her son draw on paper with crayons.Denny had been brought to her room earlier, and had insisted on staying.

"Mrs. Knight?"

Linda looked up.One eye was swollen shut, but she still managed to focus in on the man before her, "Dr. Carter, right?"

"Yes.I was hoping to talk to you alone, if that would be possible." He said, gesturing to Carol who was also in the room – playing with Denny.Carol understood and picked up the little boy.She took him into the hall, and began to rock him to sleep.

Carter shut the door and began, "Mrs. Knight, I don't know if you know this, but I've been told that your…"

"My husband doesn't love my two girls.I know.I've been told many times by many people." Linda began herself, "Dean isn't the man he used to be.I guess that that is proven by my eye.I was just going to ask nurse Hathaway about a social worker or something."

John nodded, "I was just checking.There's something else I need to discuss with you.I'm sure you've been told about Lyndsaie already.Lucy told us that Lyndie needs surgery for a malignant tumor."

"I know.I've been trying to get my husband to sign the paper, but since I'm not going to let him anywhere near my daughters, I don't think that he has any say in this.Please, you do it.I don't want to lose my daughter.I'm sure Lucy doesn't want to lose her sister, either.I can't lose either of my girls."

John nodded again, before leaving.He walked to the elevator, and went back down to the ER.He walked to the lounge, opened his locker, and grabbed his coat.He switched his white coat for the other one, shut the locker, and walked out of the ER.He walked down to the basketball court, where Doug was already.

"So I'm not the only one out here." Doug said, dribbling the ball.

"Nope." John stole the ball and made a dash for the net.He shot and it rebounded, which Doug caught.He made his shot, and it too rebounded.

"Linda said she knew that Dean wasn't the kindest person in the world.I hope wanting to kill him is normal." He said, taking another shot, and sinking it.

-*-*-

Dani Charlie  
[Cassie_Jamie@usa.net][1]

Please Review!

PS: I had my sister finish the last few lines & publish this.She must've put it on the wrong pen name.SRY!

   [1]: mailto:Cassie_Jamie@usa.net



	3. To See Lucy - Part 3: Pictures & Lies

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters (Except Dean, Linda, Lyndsaie, Lisa, Lenore, Lowden, and Lorianne); I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Prologue:

Lucy Knight's family is coming for a visit from Palm Beach, Florida.She's been really nervous – and surprised when her mother said they were coming a week earlier.

Also: I wrote this prior to Lucy's death.This is AU to any of the episodes about Lucy's death & her mother's visit to the ER.

Lucy's family:

Dean Xander Knight, age 48 – Lucy's father – brown hair, brown eyes, 6' 3", 204 Lbs.

Linda Joan Knight, age 47 – Lucy's mother – blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 8", 152 Lbs.

(Lucy Avea Knight, age 23 – eldest knight child)

Lyndsaie Ruse Knight, age 16 – golden-brown hair, hazel-blue eyes, 5' 0", 110 Lbs.

Lisa Kloe Knight, age 11 – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, 4' 6", 87 Lbs.

Lenore Mery Knight, age 7 – dark brown hair, blue eyes, 3' 10", 73 Lbs.

Lois Bobi Knight, age 5 ½ - dark brown hair, brown eyes, 3' 2", 46 Lbs.

Lowden Jett Knight, age 3 – sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes, 2' 10", 32 Lbs.

Lorianne Juli Knight, age 11 mon. – reddish-brown hair, hazel-green eyes, 1' 11", 20 ¾ Lbs.

-*-*-

# To see Lucy

## Part Three

-*-*-

# Saturday – 2:16 am

Lyndie opened her eyes, and looked at her sleeping older sister.A photo album was serving as Lucy's pillow, and her white coat was pulled around her, as tight as possible.Lyndie smiled at how peaceful and angelic her sister looked in her slumber.

"She's hasn't gotten much sleep since Thursday.All she's done is run between rooms." John said, seeing Lyndie sit up slowly.

Lyndie looked back at her sister, and patted Lucy's hair.She planted a kiss on the med student's hair, and sighed.Lucy had always been the strong one, after all she was the oldest, and she had always been there for Lyndie through thick and thin.Lucy had made sure Lyndie understood she was loved and even protected her from bullies at school."I'm going to miss her." Lyndie murmured.

John walked over and looked at her, "What does that mean?"

"I know she told you about me and the whole cancer thing.I know you understand that statement, Dr. Carter." Lyndie looked at him, "I've been curious about something.Do you…you know, like my sister, even a little bit?"

He was taken aback for a moment, "A little, but I can't date my apprentice."

"Really?" Lyndie smiled, "Oh, well." She sighed, and then took the photo album from underneath her sister's head.She gently opened the cover and looked in at the pictures.She gestured for John to come look at them.He obliged and sat down in a chair to her right.She pointed to a picture of herself in a field hockey uniform."That's me last year.I've been on the school field hockey team since I was in fifth grade.Coach Diaz wouldn't let me join this year.She said she didn't want to risk my health.I…umm…I've actually known longer then I told Luce by like three months.I miss playing."

John smiled at her, "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to a picture on the opposite page.

"That's Lucy, Lori, and Allie-Marie.She's my friend's baby sister.I'm her godmother." The teen said, proudly.

"Cool."

Lyndie giggled, "I've never heard an adult say cool.I guess there's a first for everything."

John smiled and pointed at another picture, "Is that Lucy?"He looked closely at the teenager in a black and white field hockey uniform with a field hockey stick, and below the picture was one of a teenager in a black and white cheerleading uniform.

"Yep!Luce was always into that stuff.That's why I took up field hockey, so I could be like her.I'm on another team all for myself, though."

"What's that?"

"Lacrosse." Lucy said, looking up at her sister.

"Morning, Lucy."

"Morning, Lyndie.So are you showing off pictures of you?"

"Maybe." Lyndie said, shutting the photo album, "I'm hungry.Would you get me something?Preferably, I'd like all of it to be junk food."

Lucy stretched and stood up, "Big surprise.You do remember that hospital food is all that's here.There isn't any menu to this place."

"I know, I know." Lyndie laughed, "Oh!And do me a favor, bring me one of the short stuffs."

Lucy looked at her watch, "It's two in the morning.I'm not waking them up.You know how Lowden gets when you wake him up too early."

"Sorry." Lyndie said, before shooing her sister out of the room.John followed, and walked with her to the elevator.

"She's sweet." He said, as the elevator began to move.

"She's Lyndsaie Ruse.She is always like that.She loves to talk and show off those pictures." She replied, as the doors slid open and they stepped out.

He nodded and followed her, as she grabbed a tray and began to put food on it."Do me a favor and get a chocolate bar.Preferably Hershey's."

"Sure." He got it and walked back.He put it on the tray, next to the disgustingly sugary soda, "I…umm…talked to your mother.She told me about your father."

Lucy continued to grab for things from the selection, "And?"

"She's finally going to do something about him."

"She says that every time, Carter.Every single time!She won't do it.She's just trying to frighten him into signing the form." She said, pulling out some money from her pocket to pay the cashier.She began to walk over to the elevator.

"You do remember that since we're in a different state, there isn't any forms to sign.Benton or Romano could do the surgery." He said, as they stepped onto the elevator again.

Lucy nodded, "I don't want Romano anywhere near my sister.The man is a pervert."

"And I thought you didn't notice." John teased, making her smile, "Well, if you don't want him near her, I could push Benton into it."

Lucy nodded again, "Thanks." They stepped off the elevator.As they walked to Lyndie's room, they passed the nurse' station, "I never thought anyone but my mom and my sisters and Lowden actually cared about me." She said, reaching the door and walking in – leaving behind John, Carol, Kerry, and a group of astonished nurses.

# Saturday – 5:59 am

"She said that?" Doug asked for the sixth time in the past hour.He'd arrived back at the ER for another shift at four, and was amazed to hear what Lucy had said pass from mouth to mouth.Apparently, some of what her father had said had affected her.

"Yes, Doug!" Carol sighed, "You know she's amazed me since day one and now this!How could she think that?"

"Many years of abuse." Mark replied, walking over and sitting down, "I called around to some friends I know from Palm Beach.That form that both parents have to sign, it's not necessary like in every other place. Dr. Miller is Dr. Joanna Miller – Dean Knight's former fiancée. Shortly after getting engaged, Dean met Linda.He decided to marry her instead of Joanna, and she's been looking to destroy the family ever since.I don't think she knows about what Dean is like now, but what ever made her forge that form either she knew he wouldn't sign it, or she was going to botch the surgery in some way."

The doctors watched Lucy once again emerge from the room.She was supporting Lyndsaie, and walking slowly towards the desk.

"She wanted out.Never did like to sit still." Lucy said, sitting her sister in the chair that had been occupied by Mark just a few seconds before.

"Just like my big sister." Lyndie teased.

"In more ways then one."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Lyndie stuck out her tongue and the adults laughed.

Lucy looked at the people in front of her, "I talked to my mom.She said that if we could find someone to do the surgery in County, then do it."

"We'll work on it." Doug said, smiling.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and see our sisters.We want to see Lorianne once more, just incase." She walked over to get a wheelchair for Lyndie, and helped her into it.Lucy sighed, and pushed the chair to the elevator.

Kerry watched them, "They're so strong, so happy together."

"They rely on each other.That's probably why they're still alive.Neither ran away or committed suicide or is overly sensitive.They had each other to keep them in reality." Doug said, looking at the group, "We'll have to keep it that way."

# Saturday – 6:10 am

Lucy pushed open the door and wheeled Lyndie into the room.Both girls' eyes were already misty, as they looked at the youngest Knight child.Lorianne was still a baby – not even a year old.Neither wanted to give in to the fact that she had traded places with Lonnie, who had gotten a little better, and that Lori was now the one knocking on death's door.

Lyndie picked up the tiny fist, which, just a day or so before, had made Lori know who was there.Now the little girl's sightless eyes were closed, and a tube was down her throat.IVs were attached to her arms, which looked frail to begin with.All the color in her skin was gone, replaced by iodine in places were stitches and needles were on her body.Lyndie could only place her head on the bars and stroke the child's hand."Lori, I'm sorry.I should have let mommy drive.I'm sorry, but you know what?When we leave, I'm going to take you and Denny swimming and we're going to drive all day to Disney world and have a great time."

Lucy sighed, and left Lyndie to Lori.She walked over to Lisa and looked at her.Lisa was in the same state as she had been since her admittance, which at least kept everyone's hopes up – she hadn't deteriorated.Some of the equipment had actually been removed, which made Lucy smile – then she looked back at Lori and Lyndie.She looked away, and walked over to Lonnie.With any available time that Lucy had, she had spent it with the seven-year old, and the twenty-three year old figured that that was why Lonnie had gotten at least a little bit better.Lucy picked up Lonnie's hand, "Lon, I'm here again.I know that I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I'm not, but I need to spend some time with Lorianne and Lyndsaie.They are both very sick, okay, and I just want to spend some time with them." She took a deep breath and went on, "Lonnie, I love you and I need you to keep getting better, okay?I'm still going to be here, in this room.Just a little more hand holding for Lori, okay?I'm not abandoning you, remember that." She finished, and leaned over to kiss her forehead.Lonnie's heart monitor bleeped, as if Lonnie was saying it were okay, and Lucy kissed her again.She put down the child's hand and walked back over to Lisa.

She looked at the eleven-year old, and then picked up her hand.She talked to her for a moment, about everyone, and then told her the same thing as Lonnie.She kissed her on the head, too, and was given the same response.She stood there for a few minutes, just admiring the beauty of her little sister – something that she had always seen, but never truly seen at the same time.Lucy sighed and put down Lisa's hand.She walked back to Lori and Lyndie, "Ready to go?" She asked, Lyndie.

"No, but I guess we should." Lyndie said, putting down Lori's hand.

"You know what?I'm going to stay a little longer." Lucy said, picking up Lori's hand.Lyndie sighed, and watched her sister for a second, then wheeled her self to Lisa's bedside.She picked up Lisa's hand and put her head down on the bed.She watched Lonnie from there, and silently prayed for her sisters.

# Saturday – 8:29 am

Lyndie looked out the door, and snuck passed the nurses' desk.She waited for the electronic door, stepped into the cool Chicago air, and went over to her sister.Lucy looked down at the teen, and hugged her, "You really should be inside."

"Well, we came to Chicago to see you and to see the town, I might as well see something besides the very interesting Cook County General Hospital." Lyndie replied, "Anyway, I really don't want to be in the same place as him.I would rather be shot in the head."

Lucy sighed, and hugged Lyndie to her, "I wish I could take you and Lowden and our sisters and run from here.We could go where ever we wanted and see everything."

"Me too." Lyndie's eyes watered and she cried in her sister's arms.

# Saturday – 9:00 am

"You talked Benton into it, right?" Carol asked John.John had told the group that by nine am, he would have an answer about Benton, so the worried staff had assembled at nine on the dot to hear what he had to say.

"Yes." John replied.

"What'd he say?"

"That he'll do it." John said, smiling.He was going to have to baby-sit Reese for a few days while Benton was on shifts, but John didn't care.He was too happy.

Lucy looked at him and smiled the biggest smile that the staff had ever seen, "I have to go tell Lyndie." She walked away.

John looked at the others, "So, now that Lyndie's settled…What do we do about Lucy?"

"I don't know.What about a day off?"

"No!Lu-Lu hates to be alone!" A tiny voice said, from behind the adults.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the keeper of the voice.Two children, one with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with sandy-blonde hair and hazel-blue eyes, stood there – Lois Bobi and Lowden Jett.The two stood there, and then Lois spoke again, "Lu-Lu likes being with you.She thinks you're fun."

John moved, "Thank you, Lois.Now could you tell me how you got down here?" He was curious how their IVs had come out and they'd gotten down to the ER.

"Lu-Lu left her book home and Lyndie read it and then showed me somein' and I read it and I used it!Have you seen Lu-Lu?We've looked ev-er-y-where!Even on da' roof!" Lowden said, talking like a two-year old, but then again – he was only three.

"Oh.You know what?I think you can help us with something, okay?" He said, picking up Lowden and then Lois.He walked back to the desk and put them on the counter.

"What?" Lois asked, excitedly.

"We want to surprise Lucy with something."

"I love surprises!" Lois made like she was thinking, "Denny!Think!" She demanded and Denny, too, made like he was thinking.

"Fishing scrap do hit?" He asked, in a language spoken by three people.Lois was about to reply when another voice cut in.

"We ut really quiet frish lick fried gnat snap vat.Redo non-practical opal ghetto French faction dean?" Lyndie said.

Lucy laughed, "I really hate when you three speak in Knight talk.Could you please use English?"

"Three window quiet de-et beet deed." Lyndie said, and then spoke again, "How'd you two…never mind.Dad's wrath was enough.I don't even want to deal wit' Luce's."

"Lemme guess…I left one of my books home, you read it, showed them the part that I told you about, and they remembered."

"Read my mind." Lyndie teased and then picked up Denny. She smiled at him, "This is the guy you hafta watch out for.He's tricky and michivious." She threw him in the air lightly and caught him.She joined in his laughter and then followed Lucy, as she walked to the elevator with Lois' hand in hers.

"Well, Who's gonna go up there and ask Linda?" Kerry asked.

Everyone jumped and practically yelled, "me!".

A teenage boy, about sixteen with blonde-hair, blue-eyed, and 5'7" stood behind the desk, "Lyndie!"

"Jon!" She yelled happily and collapsed into his arms, "I missed you and the munchkin so much!" She squealed.

John Carter looked at the two, "I'm guessing that this is the Jonathan Andrews I've heard so much about?"  
Lyndie nodded, "Yep.This is my guy."A cry came from the floor beside Jon, and he reached down to pick something up."You brought her!Oh, Jon, thank you so much!" She said, as he came back to a standing position, with a squirming baby girl in his arms.Lyndie took the baby, and kissed Jon, before looking sheepishly at the adults, "This is m…our daughter.Her name is Molly Lyn Coralie." She looked back at the baby she held, and kissed Molly's forehead.

"You had a baby?" Came a whispered voice.Lucy had walked over in time to hear Lyndie's confession – and Lucy wasn't exactly happy.

-*-*-

Dani Charlie

[Dani_Charlie@usa.net][1]

Please review.

   [1]: mailto:Dani_Charlie@usa.net



	4. To See Lucy - Part 4: Babies & Family

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters (Except Dean, Linda, Lyndsaie, Lisa, Lenore, Lowden, and Lorianne); I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Prologue:

Lucy Knight's family is coming for a visit from Palm Beach, Florida.She's been really nervous – and surprised when her mother said they were coming a week earlier.

Also: I wrote this prior to Lucy's death.This is AU to any of the episodes about Lucy's death & her mother's visit to the ER.

Lucy's family:

Dean Xander Knight, age 48 – Lucy's father – brown hair, brown eyes, 6' 3", 204 Lbs.

Linda Joan Knight, age 47 – Lucy's mother – blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 8", 152 Lbs.

(Lucy Avea Knight, age 23 – eldest knight child)

Lyndsaie Ruse Knight, age 16 – golden-brown hair, hazel-blue eyes, 5' 0", 110 Lbs.

Lisa Kloe Knight, age 11 – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, 4' 6", 87 Lbs.

Lenore Mery Knight, age 7 – dark brown hair, blue eyes, 3' 10", 73 Lbs.

Lois Bobi Knight, age 5 ½ - dark brown hair, brown eyes, 3' 2", 46 Lbs.

Lowden Jett Knight, age 3 – sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes, 2' 10", 32 Lbs.

Lorianne Juli Knight, age 11 mon. – reddish-brown hair, hazel-green eyes, 1' 11", 20 ¾ Lbs.

-*-*-

# To see Lucy

## Part Four

-*-*-

# Saturday – 9:15 am

Lucy, Lyndsaie, Jon, Molly Lyn, and the staff sat and stood in the lounge.Lyndsaie was still holding her daughter and looking at Lucy, with a look of confusion on her face.

"When was she born?" Lucy asked, suddenly.

Lyndie gulped in some air and spoke, "Seven months ago." She paused, "She was born a month before those pains started."

Pieces fell together and Lucy understood, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad.He swore that if you found out, that you'd want a baby of your own and then he'd send Molly to an orphanage or something and I don't want to lose my baby girl.I love her too much."

"She's beautiful." Lucy said, taking the little girl and cooing at her.

"That she is." Lyndie said, leaning against Jon.She was soon out cold, and since everyone else was enthralled in the infant, no one noticed that she was, in fact, unconscious.

"Hey, Lyndie.You think we should tell Luce?" Jon nudged Lyndie, but she didn't wake up, "Lyndie?Lyndsaie, wake up." Jon was shaking her hard now, but she still wasn't waking up.

Doug looked over at Jon and Lyndie.He moved to them, and looked at her, "She's unconscious.Let's get her back in her room." He said, as calmly as he could manage – the look of pain on her face was something that went right through him.

-*-*-

# Saturday – 10:00 am

Lucy and Jon sat in the lounge, alone, except for the sleeping baby in the carrier.Both were nervous about Lyndsaie.Carter and Benton were in the OR with her at that moment, trying to remove everything, but neither Jon nor Lucy thought they could.So they were sitting in the room, looking at the photo album of the girls and Lowden.

Closing it, Jon looked at Lucy, "There's something we need to discuss."

"What?"

"Your father.After you left for med school, Dean started to hit and kick and punish your sisters and Lowden for nothing.Your mother has been trying to get a divorce, but he cuts her off at every point.My dad and I are working on getting a custody hearing for her."  
"He hurts them?"

"Yes.Lucy, you know how Linda said that Lorianne was blind because of some disorder or something like that?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, that disorder is bleach.Lori was only a few months old, and your dad came home drunk.Lori started crying, and your father threw bleach in her face.Her eyes were damage irreparably."

Lucy gulped in air.She didn't care if he was her father anymore.He was definitely trying to kill her sisters and Lowden.She now realized she had a decision before her and it wasn't one she wanted to make.She decided for the moment she was going to change the subject, "So what were you talking about when she passed out?"

Jon smiled, "The week before she left, we decided on who would be her godmother." He reached into Molly Lyn's diaper bag and pulled out a jewelry box.He handed it to her and she opened it to see a flat heart pendant with the word Godmother written across the front.

"Me?"

"Yeah.Before she was even born, we decided.It was the one thing that we knew was right."

Lucy took off the necklace she was wearing and added the charm.She put it back on, and looked at Jon, "Tell me more."

-*-*-

# Saturday – 2:21 pm

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned.She'd fallen asleep around one, and since Jon didn't have the heart to wake her after all the information she'd gotten, she had a kink in her neck.She sat there massaging it for a minute, before seeing that John Carter was walking around the room holding a very fussy Molly Lyn.

"Good Afternoon." Carter said.

She looked at the clock, "I'm so sorry, Carter!I slept right through my shift."

"It's okay, Lucy.The way you've been running around, and worrying about Lyndie and Lowden and your sisters, I can cut you some slack." As if on cue, Molly Lyn burst into tears, "Doug says that she probably has colic.She started crying a half hour ago.You slept right through it." Carter said, over the baby's tears.

Lucy stood up and took Molly Lyn, "It's okay, Molly.It's okay.Momma's gonna be right back.Come on, Angel." To Carter's surprise, the infant was quieted by the sound of Lucy's voice.She looked up from Molly Lyn for a moment and smiled, "It's a Knight family thing.A lot of people think we have colic, but we just want to be talked to.I guess that's why we're all so talkative." Lucy looked around, "How's Lyndie?"

"She's okay.We almost lost her for a second, but she's a fighter – like you.We got rid of all that we could see, if there was anymore, it had to be invisible."

Lucy smiled and shifted the now sleeping Molly Lyn in her arms.She carefully placed the infant in the carrier, and picked it up, "Where's Lyndie?"

"In her room upstairs.We thought if Lowden and Lois were around her, she'd wake up faster."

Something suddenly hit Lucy, "Where's my father?"

"Not near her." Carter replied, "Kerry, umm, overheard the conversation between you and Jon.The police arrested him on six counts of Child abuse, seven counts of child neglect, and seven counts of child endangerment about twenty minutes ago.You slept through that too."

"Seven?"

"Seven – Lyndsaie, Molly Lyn, Lisa, Lenore, Lois, Lowden, and Lorianne."

Lucy put down the carrier on the couch, and looked at John.She hugged him, and tears fell.

-*-*-

# Saturday – 3:01 pm

Lyndie was the stillest that Lucy had ever seen.The teen's color was better, and she was breathing better then she had the last six months – and for that Lucy was gracious.

Carefully picking up Lyndie's hand, Lucy looked at the baby in her arms.She then let go off Lyndie's hand and put the baby in the bed, in the crook of the teenage mother's arm.Lyndie responded to the feel of her child by pulling the baby closer to her.

Lucy smiled at the sight, "She's so beautiful, Lyndie.I'm so sorry I didn't know about dad.I would've done something for you guys if I'd known."

Deep inside of Lyndie's mind, she heard every word that her older sister said.

_I hear you, Lucy.Don't leave._

"Lyndie, they arrested him."

_Thank you, God.Now if only we could do something about Mom._

"I wish I could get you guys away from Mom, so she can sort things out and realize what a bitch she's been, but I don't have a place that all sev…eight of us could live.Not mention if you wanted Jon to come."

_I would never ask that of you, Lucy._

"I can't wait for you to wake up.I'm gonna take you all around Chicago.I'll take you on the EL and I know you love animals, so we could go to the zoo, and the sears tower, and we could go ice-skating, too."

"That would be great." Lyndie managed to say.

Lucy could only sit there and smile.This was it.They were finally free.

-*-*-

The End.

-*-*-

I was thinking of writing a bit more on Lucy & Lyndie and their family (Like Lyndie's wedding and stuff), but they'd all be AU, so Lucy never died or anything.Does that sound okay?

Dani Charlie

[Dani_Charlie@usa.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:Dani_Charlie@usa.net



End file.
